Nomad (Steve Rogers, Hero Datafile)
NOMAD Steven Rogers secret While investigating the subversive organization known as the Secret Empire, Rogers discovered that its leader was a high-ranking government official. While this traitor committed suicide after being discovered, the government covered up the whole affair by using a double. Disillusioned, Rogers abandoned his Captain America identity and took up the alias "Nomad." Two men tried in vain to assume the Captain America title; Bob Russo and "Scar" Turpin, while in the meantime the young idealistic Cap fan, Roscoe Simons, actually succeeded Rogers and Rogers himself awarded Simons his indestructible shield. It was Roscoe's death, at the hands of the Red Skull, that would inspire Rogers to become the "Sentinel of Liberty", a symbol of American inspired ideals rather than the US Government Super Soldier he once was. In a graphic bit of scenery, Roscoe was crucified and tortured by the Red Skull, as a message to Rogers that any other person in the costume would also suffer the same fate, if the Red Skull encountered any of the "fake" Captain Americas. Rogers re-assumed his classic costumed identity and shield and a rehabilitated Monroe joined Cap in a partnership, himself assuming the Nomad identity in a modified costume. Relishing his return to his Captain America role, Steve nonetheless promises to never forget what he learned during his time as Nomad. The Nomad costume consists of kevlar-lined fabric, fashioned after the recipe of the golden-age superhero and former bearer of the mantle of Captain America, Wiliam Naslund (Spirit of '76). It includes two newly developed Stun-Discs, which can be thrown at an opponent to stun him with a high-voltage electric pulse. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D10 Distinctions Moral Compass, Resolute Tactician, Sentinel of Liberty Power Sets SUPER SOLDIER PROGRAM Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Last-Ditch Effort. Step up or double any Super-Soldier Program die on your next roll, or spend 1 PP to do both, then shutdown that power. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Super-Soldier Program power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Super-Soldier Program power by +1 for this action. Limit: Patriot. Earn 1 PP if you step up emotional stress inflicted by government forces or popular opinion by +1. NOMAD'S GEAR Enhanced Durability D8, Weapon D6 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from fire- or small-arms-based attacks. SFX: Stun Discs. When creating a Stunned complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Nomad's Gear power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Milestones MAN WITHOUT A COUNTRY 1 XP When you make a cynic regard about how America has changed. 3 XP When you take stress attempting to change America for the better. 10 XP When you achieve a major victory against government corruption or rouge elements within the state, or decide to leave America for the better and fight the good fight elsewhere. FORSAKEN RED, WHITE & BLUE 1 XP When you give advice to the new Captain America for the first time during a scene. 3 XP When you take advice from an ally or give an asset to Captain America, that helps stress out a villain. 10 XP When you , or take up the mantle and shield of Captain America yourself again. Category: Datafile Category: Hero Datafiles